


Cleaved

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Self [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: When you're transported to another world, you hope it's a good one. But without my family and animals, I can only find hope in my music.And it hurts when you're the only one listening to yourself.





	1. Alone

I woke up as usual. Well...no.

I woke up on my couch, enduring another warm summer night in the midwest. Fan that was pointing to me was off. "Could've sworn I didn't put it on the timer..." I mumbled and checked my phone. 6:52 AM.

I needed to start sleeping at 9 PM again. Be rested for school. 2 weeks would start Sr. Year. I still needed to look at colleges. 

Between showing my livestock and Ambassador stuff. I stood up to see where everyone was. "Dad?" I called. 

No response. He must've been outside.

"Mom?"

No response. Okay. Freaky.

I walked upstairs to grab my sister's stuff. Okay. Red flag. BIG. Red flag.

My room wasn't supposed to look like this. My organized chaos was gone. My bed which used to have my shit on it...? Perfectly organized. My sister's box? Gone.

"Sue!" I screamed and opened the door to her room. My stomach dropped. She didn't leave until 8. And I was the one responsible for the box.

My throat closed up and I looked down to the landing.

My home was somewhere in the country. 

Someone made a replica, kidnapped me, and put me in the country. 

Shit. My livestock! My babies! No. No. Nonononononononono!

I ran down the clean stairs and out my backdoor. My hutches. My garage filled with my babies.

Gone.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I let out a wail that could've been heard an eighth of a mile away.


	2. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a bad guy, just a bit surprising.

I couldn't waste time. I needed a way to get energy to the house. My fridge and Freezers were now empty and all the food was out in trash bags from my city. I was only able to get the natural light in my home, and making notes on my notebook paper of what I needed  
[ ] Running Water  
[ ] Electricity   
[ ] Food  
[ ] Phone Charger  
  
I sighed and let a few more tears slip out. Maybe I could hike somewhere... I checked the cupboards and found my waterbottles. Full.  
  
Thank. God. They were warm, but it was water!   
  
I grabbed my newly cleaned backpack and stored a few waterbottles in it. Then I went to my back door and checked the cat hook that had my purse. Nothing. Another thought occurred to me and I laid my backpack by the banister as I went back upstairs to check something. Along my coat rack were my weird hats up top, and showed off feom left to right: My show pants; my show shirts; my interview shirts; my skirts; and my dresses. And hanging with the dress my Aunt bought me a year ago, my current sash.  
  
It was blank, but I didn't care. I found the pocket and dug in. I pulled out a stack of $22.00. I was so thankful. I held it close and put it in my pencil pouch, hiding it under my Cuphead and Mugman Funko pens and a couple other mechanical pencils.  
  
I glanced and saw my hiking stick, and thought I should take it with me. I didn't know how far I'd be walking. I looked to my Keds, and wore the most torn up, my beloved Black ones with white soles.   
  
I was set with a Marching Band Competition shirt, my camo shorts with the TMNT logo on the bottom of the left pantleg, Space Cat Knee High Socks, and my beloved Keds. I pocketed my money and looked to the sky.  
  
Should probably leave my hair down. I chose my red "K.O." headband to hold my hair off of my neck and face, and my Red Cat's Eye glasses to compliment. I didn't bother looking in the mirror, I just needed to be comfortable.  
  
I grabbed the hiking stick, wore my backpace and grabbed the lantern that had a compass by the back door. I began my trek down the road, humming "Scarborough Fair" to myself.


	3. Thievery

I finally found civilization, with something surprising. Ahead of me was a sign to what I thought was a strip mall, but as I headed closer I noticed a sign on top. "Gar's Bodega and Hero Supply."   
  
No way. No. Way! I was in this whole new world that I knew like the back of my hand. I was borderline obsessed with this show had it not been for music and books and 4H... I looked to the store in awe, my stomach tightened and I realized something. This is the closest place for me to go eat and it's about 2 miles away. I had to stock up on foods. Hopefully they had something that was healthy. I was craving strawberries.  
  
I walked into the store and held my stick as I saw Sparko.  
  
I hid a sigh through my nose, feeling bittersweet about his character development and how it ruined my fanfiction, but I love how he turned out.  
  
I walked, feeling my sore feet but not daring to place my stick down, lest I mess up the floors, or worse...get yelled at by Mr. Gar.  
  
I rubbed my ear just thinking about it. I began grabbing some frozen meals before putting them back. I needed shelf-stable foods. And ones that didn't need microwave.  
  
Everything was so weird! Where were the bottled waters and Gatorade when you needed them? There weren't even Jones Soda, the only thing I trusted with weird flavors.   
  
I walked to the bathroom and used the sinks to fill up the waterbottles to full again.  
  
I didn't trust most of the weird foods, but eventually I found the thungs I was lookung for. Potato Chips and Mini Donuts. Rabbit show food. But it was the best I could do.  
  
I walked to the front and presented my money. "Do you take these?" I asked.  
  
Sparko looked through the bills, scratching his head. "Hang on." His voice reminded me of Wallow from Bravest Warriors. "Sorry, but we don't accept any of these."  
  
"Oh..." my stomach dropped to my feet. "Thanks anyway." I said dully. "I'll put these back."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah." I lied. I took them back and searched for a blindspot area, and shoved everything into my backpack. My stomach growled and I kept in tears as I walked out. My heart thudded in my throat and once the alarm sounded, I bolted.  
  
I ran passed the counter and towards the right instead of left, zigzagging through the forest as I heard stomps behind me. Adrenaline pumped through me and I gripped and threw trees behind me to push myself forward until I fell.


End file.
